


Glimpses into the Fox Den

by SerenityJay



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityJay/pseuds/SerenityJay
Summary: Social media is practically a staple of being a notable figure in the modern age. As such the Fox upperclassmen decide it's about time that they gave people a glimpse at the human beings behind the PSU Foxes.





	Glimpses into the Fox Den

It was common knowledge among the Palmetto Foxes that the monsters were, on the most part, an extremely antisocial group.   
But with social media a major fixture in the public opinion of just about any major figure in the media, that meant that, for most major sports figures, having social media accounts to humanize them was a pretty major investment in their fans opinions.  
The monsters were, determinedly, not allowed to be in charge of their own. With the exceptions of Aaron, who was probably the calmest of the quintet, and Nicky who actually knew how to be a functional being in social situations, the remaining trio were basically doomed to be a disaster. Kevin less so, but he had no interest.  
As so, in the wake of their championship victory and the realization that their underclassmen teammates could use a bit of humanization, the upperclassmen took it upon themselves to start the ‘PSUFoxDen’ Instagram account.   
It started with simple things, group selfies of the girls, Dan and Matt, then as they got braver they started including Nicky, occasionally some of the Vixens, which brought Katelyn, which eventually brought Aaron.  
Finally, as the team stopped for water breaks and such, they started getting some of the monster trio in more candid shots, each one captioned and signed with the photographer’s initials. Allison and Renee were the biggest perpetrators, but the shots were oddly charming. Kevin and Neil talking quietly on the sidelines, racquets at their sides and expressions relaxed, Andrew casually leaning on the wall next to the goal as the defensive line talked strategies.  
These shots only got more common when Abby and Katelyn, who occasionally sat in to observe practices, started taking action shots as they played, Kevin and Aaron battling for the ball in a scrimmage, Neil and Nicky colliding, Neil’s smaller body mid-stumble as Nicky’s larger form attempted to bowl him over.  
Soon the candids spread to team gatherings, Kevin talking, almost animatedly, as he and Neil discuss some Exy article, Andrew leaning against the Maserati with a lit cigarette as Neil talks, the twins looking equally unimpressed as their cousin talks. As the days go on the trio become more and more aware of just what is going on, the candid shots shift to shots of Neil side eyeing the camera person as he talks about something or another, eyes curious but fond as he continues his conversation, Kevin looking over Nicky’s shoulder at the camera with an eyebrow raised as the team sits at a diner, the rest of the team in view sans Alison, whose camera took the photo.  
Then came the more private moments, Neil hunched against the wind, cradling a lit cigarette and looking out at the campus around Fox Tower, Andrew relaxed at his side, his own cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth as the two sit in silence. When the others question Renee about how she got them to agree to it, she simply smiles and says that she asked.   
Finally, as the new teammates join in and as the Fox family grows and the number of initials signing the posts change, there comes a surprise on the PSUFoxDen page, the team scattered around in the girls’ room, Matt, Dan, and Alison on the couch, Renee draped over the back between Alison and Dan, soft expression on her face as she watches a pair of freshman wrestle for something on the floor in front of the couch. Katelyn is perched on Aaron’s lap, laughing aloud at the chaos as another freshman perches on the arm of the couch next to them and cheers someone on. Neil is seated in a chair across the room from Aaron, laughing softly as Nicky slings an arm around his shoulders from his perch on the arm of the chair, obviously explaining some part of the wrestling match as the rest of the freshman and Kevin (who holds a few bottles of alcohol, but not nearly the amount he would have drunk the year prior) enter the room, looking bewildered. The team is happy, whole, family, and comfortable, the Foxes are a unit that may be made of people who were broken and a little beaten, but they found refuge in one another and family. The picture is what the upperclassmen aimed to capture when they started the page.  
The picture is posted and signed with AM

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for quite a while now, and figured it was about time to share my first Foxhole Court fanfic, so here you have it!
> 
> Apologies for any weird formatting, I am currently posting this from my iPod so I'm not sure how it will work out, I'll come back later to fix any mistakes or weirdness
> 
> You can also find this on my tumblr, where you are free to come yell at me: jayinserenity.tumblr.com


End file.
